


the red string of fate is a fickle bastard man

by sleeepybear



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, but also still canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepybear/pseuds/sleeepybear
Summary: Ever since he was tiny, Yosuke couldn’t wait to meet his soulmate.Sometimes, when he strained his eyes just right, in just the right light, he could see the faintest outline of the string tied to his pinkie. It looked like the way air looks right above bonfire, but more… pink, then red.The girl must be pretty far away, then. Maybe she’d transfer into Yasogami, and it would be a whirlwind romance like in those romance novels he definitely doesn’t read.





	the red string of fate is a fickle bastard man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dandypuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandypuffs/gifts).

> i dont care about my titles anymore
> 
> hi im a weak woman and i made this just for one person but if you're not that person pls read it i hope u will enjoy
> 
> so uh. hi dandypuffs, I know you like yu/yosuke, so i wrote some red string of fate stuff just for you my dude. it's short but i hope you still think its good. i rlly hope you enjoy,,,, i rlly like it when you comment on my stuff it makes me happy
> 
> so i wrote this whole thing for you
> 
> so uh
> 
> pls enjoy

Ever since he was tiny, Yosuke couldn’t wait to meet his soulmate.   


  
His parents had been bound by that red string of fate. He always tried to catch a glimpse of the string that connected them when he was young Though they always told him, don’t be disappointed if your soulmate is a mentor or a good friend. That’s how it is, sometimes. But oh, he so desperately wanted it to be romantic.   


  
Into his teenage years, he started imagining what she might look like. Long hair, maybe, dark like Yukiko’s. Maybe more shoulder length. Glasses? Nah, he can’t see himself being into glasses. She’d be shorter than he was. Maybe she’d be an idol or something? That was definitely not likely, but a guy could dream.   


  
Sometimes, when he strained his eyes  _ just _ right, in  _ just  _ the right light, he could see the faintest outline of the string tied to his pinkie. It looked like the way air looks right above bonfire, but more… pink, then red. The girl must be pretty far away, then. Maybe she’d transfer into Yasogami, and it would be a whirlwind romance like in those romance novels he definitely doesn’t read.   


  
His first year his hopes were high to meet his soulmate. Second year, they were significantly lower. Third year, they were right down in the dumps.   


  
Which is funny. Because he’s currently stuck in a trashcan.   


  
Yosuke  _ really _ wishes he could see anyone passing him by, and commit their faces to memory. For revenge purposes. This is the worst day of his life.   


  
He feels someone tug on his legs, and he could cry, he’s so thankful. Someone finally took the time to get him out of this.   


  
Yosuke gets tugged out, and he stands up, eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness of sweet sweet daylight. Thank god that trash can was empty, or he’d smell awful right now.    


  
“You okay?” A voice asks, brushing him off lightly. Yosuke’s eyes focus, and he’s face to face with someone he’s never met. Which is new. That’s not something that happens often.    


  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you new around here? I haven’t seen you… before…”    


  
He made the mistake of looking down at himself.   


  
And there it is, clear as day, a red string of fate connecting his pinkie to this stranger’s. Just like that, all his dreams of a whirlwind romance with a Yukiko-like transfer student come crumbling down.   


  
“Oh. Would you look at that.” The new kid rubs the back of his neck with his right hand, the hand not tied to Yosuke’s. “Didn’t think I’d find you here.”   


  
“Shit.” Yosuke grumbles.   


  
“Am I not what you were hoping for?” The stranger lifts one perfect eyebrow, and  _ oh, _ those are some gay thoughts he never thought he’d have. Fuck. This won’t do. Yosuke can feel his face flushing hot.   


  
“N-no! I mean, you aren’t what I thought, but, that’s fine, I mean.” He stumbles over his words. The new kids just laughs at him.  _ Laughs _ at him!   


  
“I’m Narukami Yu. Nice to meet you.” He extends his right hand, again, not the one with the string on it.    


  
“Oh. Uh. Hanamura Yosuke. Nice to meet you too, dude.” He short circuits for a second, before putting himself together enough to shake his hand.   


  
It’s like touching a live wire.   


  
Yu  actually chuckles, and oh, that laugh is  _ dangerous. _   


  
“Maybe there’s more to this soulmate thing than I thought.” Yu mumbles. “Right, uh, Mr. Hanamura Yosuke, we should be getting to class.” Yu, that bastard, throws a fucking  _ wink _ at him, before starting to walk towards the school.   


  
Yosuke stumbles after him like a puppy after their owner.   


  
He was hoping for a pretty girl. A pretty boy will have to do.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> and then yu wears glasses in the TV world and yosuke discovers that he Does, In Fact, Have A Thing For Glasses
> 
> i hope you liked this
> 
> pls leave a comment i live on them
> 
> i crawl back into my hole now to return in a few weeks with new shit


End file.
